Some embodiments of the present disclosure may relate to a non-contact type power transmitting apparatus, a non-contact type power transmitting-receiving apparatus, a contact/non-contact type power transmitting apparatus, and a contact/non-contact type power transmitting-receiving apparatus capable of transmitting power in a non-contact scheme.
In order for an electric/electronic apparatus to receive externally-available power, a power supply apparatus for transferring power from an external power supply facility to the electric/electronic apparatus may be needed.
A wired type power supply apparatus directly connected to the electronic apparatus by a connector, or the like, to supply power to a battery embedded in the electronic apparatus is generally used. Alternatively, power may be supplied to a battery embedded in the electronic apparatus in a non-contact scheme by a magnetic induction effect or by a magnetic resonance effect as in the following Related Art Document (Patent Document).